


再靠近一点点

by EndlessLove



Category: GOT7
Genre: Chinese Translation, Fluff, GOT7 - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessLove/pseuds/EndlessLove
Summary: 王嘉尔费尽心思贴近朴珍荣要和他来张自拍，而朴珍荣只想赶快读完手里这本书。





	再靠近一点点

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Come Closer (For the Picture)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775548) by [taestae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taestae/pseuds/taestae). 



“和我一起拍一张吧，”王嘉尔说，突然拿出手机窜到朴珍荣身边。后者有些烦躁，下意识侧身避开肢体接触，想赶快在接下来的10分钟内读完手里这本书——只剩两页了，他现在就等不及要知道结局。

“我们能等会儿再拍吗，我想先把书看完。”朴珍荣说，动身打算再往旁边挪一挪离这家伙远点——然而并没有成功，因为王嘉尔直接抱住了他的胳膊整个人贴到他身上。

“你可以等拍完再继续看，我得让他们知道你已经有主了。”王嘉尔气鼓鼓地一把搂上朴珍荣的肩把他按进怀里，举着手机转来转去找角度。

朴珍荣皱眉。“什么意思？”

“记得上次我ins直播的时候吗？你露了个脸。”王嘉尔问，打开手机里的照相app。

朴珍荣点头。

王嘉尔冷哼一声，气到冒烟：“我的观众们现在都在评论区疯狂打听有关你的消息，私信问我你的名字，问你是不是单身。我跟你说，甚至有人问我能不能把你拿出来和他分享！过分！！！”

朴珍荣噗嗤一下笑出声，冲着他的男朋友翻了个白眼。“你又没说我俩什么关系，他们不知道很正常。”

王嘉尔疯狂摇头，像小孩子一样噘起嘴：“所以我们要自拍发到网上——我得发声明说你是我一个人的，拒绝和任何人分享。”

“好，好，拍就是了。”朴珍荣不禁莞尔，这孩子太可爱了！

王嘉尔欢呼，举起手机摆正角度，往朴珍荣身上蹭。后者再次躲开，皱起眉头：“等会儿，你靠这么近干嘛？”王嘉尔也坐直身子，一脸不开心地嘟着嘴。

“这样才能让他们知道你时时刻刻都是我的，他们没有任何机会。”他说，又一次凑近自己的男朋友。“笑一个！”

朴珍荣挡不住他的攻势，只能微微噘起嘴来表达自己的不满。

咔嚓！

“再来一张！”王嘉尔大声要求道。

朴珍荣叹口气想要拒绝他。“这张挺好的！”

然而王嘉尔脑袋摇得像拨浪鼓：“No, no, no, no! 我们再拍张更可爱的！”这次他直接把自己的脸贴到了朴珍荣脸上。

“这是最后一张”朴珍荣小声咕哝，嫌弃地摆出笑脸。

咔嚓！

王嘉尔按下快门，并把准备逃跑的朴珍荣重新拉回自己怀里：“我们再拍一张。”

“还来？！森呐，不要——”

“最后一张了，我保证。”王嘉尔迅速摆出他的招牌狗狗眼。

朴珍荣闭上眼长舒一口气：“行吧，最后一张。”

“要不我来拍吧，你那个角度拍出来的我一点也不好看。”他又补充道，想要占据主动权。

王嘉尔点头，把手机递给他。在他举起手机，找好一个完美的角度按下快门的时候，王嘉尔突然凑过来，在他脸上亲了一下。当然，这一下被完美地抓拍到了。王嘉尔重新拉开距离，一脸狡猾地看着震惊到愣在原地一动不动的朴珍荣。

“好啦，我现在把这几张传到网上。”王嘉尔一边笑一边从朴珍荣手上抓过手机，顺便又趁机亲了他一口。不过这次不是在脸颊上，而是在嘴唇上。而后松开搂着他的手，专注于手机上的照片。

朴珍荣回过神来，摇摇头，嘴角控制不住地上扬。他永远没法拒绝王嘉尔是有原因的——而这只是众多原因之一。

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to @Error404LifeNotFound for giving me permission to translate :)


End file.
